Candidly Yours
by lost in senseless dreams
Summary: Memories are fleeting; as time goes on, the edges get blurred, like a picture. But they're also snapshots of time, preserved forever for you to look back upon. Netherlands x Iceland, romance, fluff, humor, slight hurt/comfort. Written for the kink meme.


"Hey, look at what I found in the attic," Emil said, as he set down a box covered in dust. The warm morning sunlight filtered in through the window, casting a warm glow on the box. His hands carefully lifted something fragile out, and Hendrik came over to peer at it. Emil had a small smile on his face. "It's a Leica camera."

"Leica? Isn't that a really old model?" He shrugged at his question, and went back to inspecting it. "Apparently so, but it still takes batteries... and if we put them in, I think that this could actually work." As if he could read Emil's mind, the Dutch man rooted around their kitchen, and came back with a few. Together, they cleaned it off and put it back to life. With a click of a button, it was as good as new. A comfortable silence washed over them. It was the small accomplishments that really spoke a lot. The little actions, from the way they worked in tandem, to their fingers brushing by each other, and even the occasional times when their eyes met each other-those were the best moments.

Finally, Hendrik broke the silence. "So, are we going to use this?" He went to open the cartridge, to find it empty. "We can always get film at the drugstore, you know."

"Well, we went to the trouble of putting it back together just to have a new shelf decoration," Emil replied sarcastically, to the amusement of his boyfriend. "I can go out and get some later today. You remember how to use these, right?"

"Yeah, but since you were the one to find it," he replied, "you can be the one to use it the most. Photography is more of your thing, after all."

"Hmm. All right, I guess, but you're free to use it anytime you want as well, Hendrik." The violet-eyed man put the camera back in the box, making sure it wouldn't be damaged.

"Thanks." The blond squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "Now, go get me some cigarettes."

"What? Why?!"

"Because," he smirked, "you're already getting the film, so you might as well get it while you're out here."

"You're such a lazyass, with a horrible smoking habit," Emil muttered, but grabbed his keys. He was almost out the door when he heard Hendrik call back. "Love you too, dearest."

"Shut up."

* * *

Green eyes traced over each of the words on the pages, completely entranced in the book. Such was the magic of reading on a peaceful Sunday afternoon, with no chores to do or affairs to be concerned with in Hendrik's nation. In fact, he was so lost in the book that he didn't even register the sinking of the couch next to him, or the hand that tapped his shoulder. And tapped again. And poked. And poked repeatedly. But he did pay attention at the hands shaking his shoulders. Snapping his head up, he found a very irate Emil staring back at him. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. Just put down the book and listen to me."

"All right." He snapped the book closed and placed it on the coffee table. "What did you want, Emil?" He seemed to forget about his previous irritation, as Iceland held something behind his back, squirmed slightly, and even had a small smile on his face. It must have been quite important, for he never let anything slide past his outer coolness unless he was really excited about it. The Dutch man felt slightly guilty, but let it slide as Emil asked, "Guess what I have behind my back?"

He raised his eyebrows. A guessing game? This _had_ to be something exciting! Before he could let his mind run its course, the other man cut in, with a reddening blush. "And no, it is not something... perverted... or related to the bedroom."

"Crap." The Icelander gave him a strange look at that, but didn't bother to follow up on it. "If you're not going to take this seriously, then I guess I'll just show you." Shoving a folder in Hendrik's hands, he offered him a smile. "You remember that I've been taking photos with the film camera, right? Well, I went to the store to get them developed, and I just got them back today." This time, he looked away from the blond, trying to shrug with nonchalance. It didn't exactly work, though, and Hendrik could see right through it. "And maybe... you wanted to see them, too? I mean, I don't care if you don't want to, but-"

"Of course I want to see them. I'd like to see anything that you put a lot of time in, Emil. You know that," he interrupted, taking the folder and opening it. Two photos fell out immediately. With the same attention that he paid his book, his eyes scanned over the moment captured and frozen in time. There was just something magical about holding something so rare and precious. You couldn't go back in time and take this moment over again-but yet, he was holding a piece of time in his hands. With time, though, the photo also held a part of the photographer's soul. The image was composed and seen in their mind, and with each click of the photo, a part of him went into it. Suddenly, he felt quite honored that Iceland would even show this to him, for he was always so private about these things. Turning to him, Hendrik took his hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Thanks for showing me."

"N-no problem... just look at it, all right?" _Seriously, he looks so cute with a blush..._

To his surprise, it wasn't a landscape image, like he thought he would photograph, with his love of nature. No, it was a picture of _him_. Standing in the kitchen, spatula in hand, and apron donned. It was from a few weeks ago, when Hendrik decided to give in to his craving for cookies and whipped up the batter for them (store-bought cookies just weren't the same, and besides, his nation did have the first cookies, so he was naturally good at baking them). This shot was taken just as he was taking a sneak taste of the batter, and he could clearly see the focus on the finger poised in his mouth. He shot a look at the silver-haired man, who was quite red in the face by now. "You were taking a picture of me?"

"Well..." Emil smiled sheepishly, "do you mind?"

"...not really, I guess." Looking at the picture again, he went back to the memory of how sweet the batter was. Fresh batter was always the best, especially the chunks with chocolate chips. He had a pretty good time baking the cookies as well (n-not that he would ever admit that); it always relaxed him and made him happy. Even in the silly apron, he enjoyed it. What he enjoyed even more than baking them was eating them-and sharing the sweet treats with someone, especially Emil. He was the only one that Hendrik would let know that he baked. And Emil always respected that-which was why he was allowed a taste of the batter as well (of course, after the secret photo was taken). A smile crossed their faces, as the memory of them sitting at the dinner table came back to them. What a fun time they had, just binging on cookies and appreciating the hard work in a warm silence. To say the least, it was a sweet moment.

"Here's the next one." Iceland shoved the next photo in his hand, and again, it was yet another picture of him. This time, it was him in the kitchen again, but he was washing dishes. The rays of sunlight in the photo put an almost magical glow around his body, even though it was an everyday occurrence. Perhaps this was what Emil saw in him. Why he did, Hendrik would never know. Taking another look at the Icelander, he asked, "Are all of these of me? In the kitchen?"

"No, not all of them..." Emil mumbled, looking away in slight embarrassment. Truth be told, his boyfriend was the best photography subject he had ever had. At first, he was just going to do some nature shots-after all, Mother Nature did it right with the beauty of the world-but what was really important to him? And then he stumbled upon the scene with the cookie batter. What better way to capture photos than memories that would be fleeting? Nature would always be there for him to come back to, but these could never be relived. Like the moment after that; he hid the camera again, and walked up behind him. Tapping him on the shoulder, Emil put a hand on the shoulder. And after swallowing his fears (which he knew were unreasonable; Hendrik would always understand and wouldn't push), he finally wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face into his boyfriend's back. And once again, they said nothing. Even if it was a small gesture, it meant everything in the little touches he bestowed.

"Well..." he asked hesitantly, "what do you think of them so far?"

In response, he got a sudden hug, an arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer to the Dutch man. "What are you doing?!" Emil started flailing around and struggling in the hug, but the blond wouldn't have any of that; so, he wrapped both of his arms around him, and rested his head on his shoulder. "Seriously, what the heck was that for?" Violet eyes were narrowed, confusion written all over his face (although he wasn't struggling as much as before; perhaps he even enjoyed it now-secretly, of course).

"I'm showing you that I liked them _this_ much," Hendrik replied simply, releasing him and holding out his arms. This time, Emil's violet hues rolled at the cheesy gesture. But, he didn't complain. "You've been reading too many romance novels, Hendrik."

"So I have. Oh, well, let's keep looking." They nodded, and started flipping through the rest of the photos. Of course, there were many more candid shots of Hendrik, doing various things, like reading a book or sleeping (to which he gave Emil a strange look-"You've been watching me while I sleep? That's kind of creepy...") or even picking his nose ("And to add to the list of habits you need to drop, like smoking..." The Dutch man ignored this, though). All of them had their stories and moments, even if they were... quite strange. Their laughter mingled as the tales of the moments were retold and relived through words and images. Unconsciously, throughout this, they moved closer and closer to each other, until their legs were flush next to each other. Emil blushed, noticing this. But he didn't mind. It was just one of the little random, candid moments of affection.

A particular shot stood out to them. It was outside, where the sun was shining brightly. The shot had been taken early in the morning, before the rays of heat could really burn. Hendrik was out in the garden, tending to the tulips he loved dearly. They seemed to smile at him with their bright colors. These flowers were his babies, although he'd never admit it to anyone else. Gardening was one of the many hobbies he enjoyed in secret; only one person knew that. And here it was-the blond was patting some new soil around some flowers that had just been transplanted. The hat on his face cast interesting shadows, and there was a look of contentment in his smile. This was where he really wanted to be. And naturally, so did Emil.

When asked about the camera, he had said he was taking photos of the flowers, and Hendrik nodded. Stooping down again, he cut a red tulip, and held out the stem to him. Shock caused his jaw to drop slightly. "What are you doing? These are one of your beautiful tulips!"

"I don't mind, if it's for you."

The red tulip was a symbol for a declaration of love.

Emil smiled at the memory, but looked at the photo with a critical eye. An orange beam covered part of the photo. Curses-he must have overexposed it when he checked the film. No wonder the light leak was there. And now the photo was ruined! However, Hendrik squeezed his hand. "The photo's just fine, even with the orange. Nothing is ever perfect."

"True... and thanks," he murmured back, putting the photo back. But another one immediately caught his eyes. Oh, dear...

"Wait. What is _this_? I definitely did _not_ take this picture," he muttered, taking out one particular photo in the stack. Apparently, he wasn't the only photographer in the house. Narrowing his eyes at Hendrik, Emil whipped the photo in his face. "...I don't know whether to just leave right now or to punch you for being the pervert you are."

"You said I was free to use the camera. And I used it to my own... creativity." The Icelander wanted to smack the grin off his face right now. But he had to admit... it was a pretty good shot. What is this image that they were talking about, you ask? Well, it all started with a regular Wednesday morning...

* * *

_"Hey, I'm going to use the bathroom first, okay? My bosses scheduled an early meeting this morning, and I can't be late." Before the Dutchman could even protest, the bathroom door had shut, and the lock clicked. He sighed. There went his chance to use the potty..._

_Luckily for him, though, Emil had no idea that he had a key to unlock the door. And it was a good thing, too, because his bladder had more control than his brain right now. Plus, sometimes he could sneak inside undetected and give him a little surprise while he was in the shower... the kind of surprise that required two showers and steamed up the mirror more than usual. How he came inside was never questioned-and came inside did he ever... N-not the point here. A random thought occurred to Hendrik, and he found himself shuffling in the drawer of their bedside table for the beloved Leica camera. Hey, it might be worth it if he could get a few shots for his own personal use, right?  
_

_The shower was running at full steam; it had been at least three minutes, so he knew that his lover was washing his hair right now. That meant he wouldn't notice the lock clicking open, or him quietly tip-toeing into the room. Indeed, Iceland did not say a single word-not until the hot water hit him. Flushing the toilet while he was in the shower definitely got his attention, especially with the scalding hot water that hit him.  
_

_**"What the hell was that?! Dammit, it's hot!"** Bingo. The moment was made even more perfect when he tore the shower curtains to the side, eyes closed (so the shampoo wouldn't get in his eyes), and completely uncovered... although Emil was incredibly pissed. So pissed that he didn't even hear the camera shutter when the shot was taken. Oh, was this one great candid shot...  
_

_"I had needs," Hendrik said simply. Speaking of relieving his needs, the image of a naked Emil did nothing for his um, new needs...  
_

_"Well, I need to get to the meeting! Fuck you!"  
_

_Hell if he was missing this chance! "Gladly, my dearest~"  
_

_**"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU PERVERT!"**_

* * *

"You know, you never did help me with my needs that day." The blond tried not to snicker at his boyfriend's red face. It was just way too much fun to embarrass him like this. But the silver-haired man wouldn't have any of it. He started to slide away from him, trying to put some distance between them. Now he was just angry at him for getting him all riled up during what was supposed to be a nice moment. He brought his knees to his face and wrapped his arms around them. There was even a little pout on his face. Hendrik found all of this really cute, but he really didn't want him to be mad, either._  
_

"Go away."

"You know you don't mean that, Emil." All seriousness was in his voice when he shifted the Nordic man to face him. "Look, I'm sorry I pissed you off, okay? Can we just forget about it? Promise, I won't do it again... today." Amethyst eyes still refused to meet his, in all of his childish stubbornness. He still had his chin resting on his knees, looking down and away. But, by the fidget of his fingers around his legs, Hendrik could tell that he was considering his words.

Slowly. Letting out a little sigh, he put his arm around the other's back, and guided him back into another hug. Lips brushed by his cheek, cool from the northern winds, in a slow kiss that ended in a soft sound. He pulled back. Emil was finally looking up at him; there was still a little indignation in those bright hues, but he was more willing to listen now. His expression didn't change when Hendrik leaned close to let their foreheads touch, and their eyes stared at each other. The words came out of his mouth, low and apologetic. "I'm really sorry, Emil. Forgive me?"

"Idiot, there wasn't much for me to be angry about in the first place." And that was as much of an acceptance as he would get, but it was all right, because the Icelander was just one of those people who said things differently than they meant. The two stayed like that, the memory of this moment etching itself into their minds for all of eternity. Just like a photograph.

A film camera is a funny thing. Unlike a digital camera, which allows you to view the photo right away, you have to wait and anticipate for the photo to come back to you. And when you finally do get it, it could be a surprise. Maybe there's a light leak that was accidentally added, or the film grain's blurrier than normal, or maybe you even rolled the film somehow to create a double exposure. Film wasn't perfect; more often than not, there were many imperfections like these. But if the image was meaningful enough, the flaws wouldn't matter-and perhaps they would even add to the charm of the photo. Precious moments in time were like this-they took you by surprise, in the littlest movements and actions, and you never know what you'll get. They're certainly not perfect, but it's the good and bad that made up everything.

Another thing about film is this: unlike digital, once you take a photo, you can never delete it. You can't erase the effects of light signals and chemical reactions on the film. It will always be there. Thus, you have to look at the world a whole new way through the lens of a film camera. Take the most important things, even if it's the smallest ones. Digital, you can always delete to make more room. But once the film is used up, there's no more room. Being a film photographer is a careful, nitpicky thing. And that was the way that these two lovers looked at the world, through this one Leica camera. The moments, frozen in time and never forgettable, would always be there. They couldn't delete the little strings that made up the web of their relationship. But perhaps, they never wanted to.

"Hey, Hendrik?"

"Yeah?"

_"This would be a picture-perfect moment."_

* * *

Hey there, it's your fellow resident Asian here~ This was written for the kink meme, after many nights of staying up till the wee hours (like tonight). Prompt: Netherlands x Iceland, candid photography. I am a huge photography geek, and you could probably see my love of film photography and all its aspects in this story. Leica is said to be the best brand in film photography; this was inspired by me, my dad, and my friend going to an estate sale and buying a Nikon film camera (unfortunately, the Leica was sold :/), and my dad and I were talking about film photography. I've yet to actually start shooting with it, but I'm sure it'll be great.

Also, you probably saw a little bit of my inner pervert in the shower scene. Oh, yeah, he came inside... ;) /shot repeatedly/

It was a little hard to write, because it was human AU, and there's only so many terms you can reference them with, but I did it! This is my little headcanon of how I imagine their relationship being, Iceland being a tsundere and secret romantic, Netherlands being more open with the romance and a slight pervert. Iceland's a secret pervert too, but he'll never admit that, heh. They'd just have a cute and quiet life together, teasing each other and being sarcastic, but being loving when they need it the most. I may have made them slightly OOC, but it's for the romance.

Reviews would make my day and are very appreciated!


End file.
